loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Lord
Masters of the sleeping world. Possessing strange powers over the dreams of others. https://dnd-wiki.org/w/index.php?title=Dream_Lord_(3.5e_Prestige_Class)&oldid=280308 Making A Dream Lord Entry Requirements Skills: 3 ranks in concentration, craft (alchemy), and either bluff or diplomacy; and 2 ranks in knowledge (arcana). Spellcasting: Must be able to cast one 3rd-level compulsion and one 3rd-level illusion. Feats: Iron Will, Combat Casting. Special: A trainee can be immune to sleep-effects, but cannot be sleepless. Special: Training from a dream lord of at least 3rd level. Class Features 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency': Lords are proficient with tridents, throwing axes, light hammers, light crossbows, javelins, darts, daggers, and light armor, but not with shields. 'Modifier Alterations': A lord is more tempered to using charm over strict cunning, and thus uses Charisma to modify their Will saves and concentration checks. A lord also has improved mental stamina, giving a bonus to concentration checks and Will save equal to 1/2 class level (rounded down). 'Psychic Emissions:' As a standard action a lord can emit a wave of psychic energy. The wave has: a radius of 30'+15' per class level (120' at 6th), requires a Will save to resist (DC 10+class level+Charisma modifier), last for 10 minutes per class level (60min at 6th), affects 6HD of creatures per class level (36HD at 6th), and a lord can only do one emission per class level total each day (6 at 6th). The emissions force sleep-like effects with greater intensity than most are able to; this allows a lord to affect creatures that are immune to sleep or are sleepless. However, creatures that are normally immune have a +4 bonus to their Will saves to resist a sleep-like effect. The different waves are as follows: 'Wave of Exhaustion': Can can emit a wave of exhaustion. 'Wave of Sleep:' At 2nd level, can can emit a wave of sleep. The subject(s) become helpless while under the effect. If a subject(s) sustains more than five points of lethal damage, they awaken immediately, but are Fatigued for 1d4 rounds after. 'Wave of Insomnia:' At 3rd level, can emit a wave of sleeplessness, the subject(s) become immune to sleep-effects, energy drain, fatigue and exhaustion. This normaly acts to counter other dream lords (thus being helpful). However, at 5th level, a lord can extend the duration beyond what is healthy. Which can cause hallucinations and exhastion to occur more drastically in the waking world -- while keeping the subject(s) prisoner. 'Wave of Shell Shock:' At 4th level, can emit a wave of Post-Tramatic Stress Disorder (treat as confustion). 'Wave of Forgetfullness:' At 6th level can emit a wave of forgetfulness. What does it do?... I forget. +1 level of existing spellcasting class: At the levels marked above, the lord gains new spells per day, spells known, and maximum spell level as if they had also gained a level in a spellcasting class they belonged to before adding this prestige class. Lords do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained, except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a lord, they must decide to which class to add the new level for purposes of determining spells per day, spells known, and maximum spell level. 'Sending (Ex):' A lord’s keystone abilities relate to manipulating dreams. A dream lord may suggest actions and permanent morality shifts to subjected dreamers. A lord must find their subject, be in the same plane, and the subject must be sleeping to do this. A lord selects the challenge level of the sending below (1st-4th) based on what they want to do with the sending. Category:Class Category:Rules